Sharing is Caring
by CarylorisitDarol
Summary: In an apartment with 3 men a girl is bound to get a little attention and she gets it from Merritt and from Danny. Henley grows tired of their constant fighting over her and comes up with a solution to make everyone happy. Rated M for possible smut later on. Shout out to my lovely Aura also known as vampire-diaries-addict-forever she is giving me lots of help!
1. The Agreement

Henley leaned against the counter in the kitchen and laughed at a joke Merritt was telling. Danny sat on the couch by himself he was pretending to focus his attention on shuffling a deck of cards but really he was trying to listen in on Merritt and Henley only able to get little tidbits.

"So then the man tells me-"

Henley burst out laughing, "You and your dirty-"

"Oh you know you love-"

Danny finally could not take any more of it. He needed to hear what it was that they were talking about. From what he could tell he also needed to stop the conversation. The thought of someone else flirting with Henley was something he could not bear, especially if that someone was Merritt McKinney. Danny walked in scooting right between the two of them without saying excuse me grabbing a water bottle. He then moved and leaned against the counter next to Henley.

"So what are we talking about?" Danny asked casually before sipping water.

"It is a private conversation, Daniel." Merritt told him.

"Well it can't be that private I mean you just have to do it out here in the open nice and loud don't' you?" Danny questioned.

"Guys-"Henley tried to intervene but was cut off by Merritt.

"I am sorry lover boy since when is Henley property? I can flirt with her if a want, talk to her, and hell even sleep with her. Some good ole fashioned dirty, kinky, and very steamy sex." Merritt told him.

Henley's blood started to boil as the two men fought back and forth over her. Most girls would have taken it as some sort of weird compliment but Henley saw it as them treating her like property. She was not property and she would be damned if she was to be treated as such. She got between the two men putting hands on both of their chests.

"Hey you two cut it out! I am sick and tired of you two doing this. I can't talk to one of you without the other one accusing him of trying to get into my pants then you fight. Well if you both want me so much why don't you just both have me?" Henley suggested to them.

Both men gave her quizzical looks before Danny spoke, "I am sorry what do you mean by that?"

"I see the way you both eye me and the way you eye each other. Why not just share?" Henley explained.

"You mean like… a threesome?" Merritt asked.

Henley nodded, "Yeah like that but like a relationship. That way everyone wins and you two will stop your damn fighting."

The two men looked from the redhead to each other. As they looked at each other they both thought about how this would work and if they should even do it. The idea of it all was new to all three of them but really when they thought about it, it made sense.

"I think that I can do that." Merritt said.

"Me too." Henley said.

"And I will so that makes three." Daniel agreed.


	2. Not Worth Dying For

The arrangement had been going on for about a month now and things were going great. They had yet to tell Jack really not sure how to explain it all to him so they had kept things very secretive while they tried to figure it out. Jack was a very curious person and he had started to notice things. First he had seen Henley and Danny laying on the couch watching a movie they were holding each other and kissing once a while. _Wow the finally took the hint and just decided to start dating, good for them._ Jack had thought to himself.

The second was when Jack sat in his room throwing playing cards into his hamper. He heard something coming from Merritt's room holy shit was that moaning? Jack swore he heard a second male set of moaning though he shook it off. Jack did not like to think about it but the older man was probably… self-pleasuring. Jack shuddered at the thought then went back to his card throwing as he tried to shake the mental images from his mind.

The third strike was just a lazy Sunday when Danny had gone on a walk and Jack decided to go out and get something to eat. Jack figured the others would still be asleep so he entered the house silently. He went straight to his room not bothering with greetings or anything just going back to his cards.

Henley stood in the kitchen alone leaning over the counter as she read the paper.

Merritt saw her and smiled walking up behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Hello gorgeous." He whispered into her ear.

Henley let out a squeak in surprise before looking up at the man, "Merritt…" She whispered to him.

"Oh come on little Jackie is gone for at least another hour and we have the house all to ourselves." Merritt told her before turning her around and kissing her.

"Well if you insist." Henley said with a grin before wrapping her arms around his neck and started kissing him back.

Merritt moved a hand to the redhead's ass and lifted her up onto the counter. Henley moved and wrapped her legs around his waist and smirked a bit. Merritt smirked right back at her and pushed her dress up some before going back to kissing her. They both had almost frantic hands trying to unbutton and remove things.

Jack grinned finally this attempt had every single one of the 52 cards in the hamper usually he would miss one or two but this time he got them all. When his concentration was broken he heard something, noises. First they were very muffled, almost unnoticeable, then he heard a muffled scream. Oh holy shit someone was out there in the living room area. The person probably had a gun and was going to kill Jack and steal of their stuff. They didn't even have nice stuff! Not worth dying for anyway!

Jack quickly looked around the room for something to use as a weapon. His cards were out of the question, it would take too long to get them. He saw nothing else so he unplugged the lamp on his bedside table and picked it up. He crept out quietly with the lamp in a position that was ready to swing. He saw no robbers but what he saw was a much worse sight, Henley with her dress pushed up too her stomach and Merritt with his pants pushed down to…. no, no way in Hell Jack was going to see how far they were pushed down. Henley let out a somewhat loud sound in pleasure and with that Jack dropped his lamp causing it to shatter.

Henley moved her lips to Merritt's neck but when she heard the sound of the shatter her head quickly whipped around to see Jack staring at them with a horrified look. Merritt looked as well and immediately he moved Henley's dress trying to get the girl covered up. How would they explain this one to the kid?

Just as Jack was about to talk, to try and get some sort of explanation, Danny walked through the door. Oh no the poor guy would have to see his girlfriend in the act of cheating on him. What would this do to the group? Would the horsemen split up before they even had their first major show? If not there would be major tension and choosing sides oh gosh Jack did not want that. Jack looked at the look on Danny's face it was not as scary as Jack had thought it would be but he still looked annoyed.

"Seriously you two!" Daniel snapped.

This was it here it came the moment that would ruin the horsemen and make Jack lose his three best friends. He winced a bit and backed up waiting for Danny to finish.

"The counter? You could not have done it somewhere else? I mean seriously you two that is where we make food." Danny finished.

"The mood struck and it just sort of happened, sorry Daniel." Merritt said with a shrug.

"Yeah and it won't happen again I mean unless you're up for the second round." Henley said with a wink.

The two then just put on their clothes and Henley hopped off the counter as if none of it had ever happened. Jack did not compute what was happening and he tried to say something but could not. He then watched as Henley walked over and kissed Danny telling her they would sanitize the counter. The three had seemed to have forgotten the horrified Jack standing with a gaping mouth, unsure of what to do. Jack pulled himself together some then finally spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Danny?! Merritt just had sex with your girlfriend and all you care about is damn counter?" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack we have really been meaning to tell you but it's a mutual thing between the three of us. It's been like this for like a month now." Henley told him.

"Wait…. What?" Jack asked still very confused.

"Well none of the three of us are really in a relationship with one of the others it's really like a threeway relationship?" Henley tried to explain.

"Yeah like a threesome but with feelings and shit too." Merritt said with a smirk.

Henley turned and smacked Merritt in the arm. "You ass! I am trying to tell him this gently you can't be saying shit like that."

"He is a big boy Henley he understands don't you, Jack?" Merritt asked looking at the boy.

Jack stared from Merritt to Henley then lastly to Daniel. He did not understand one bit but he still just nodded as a response. He did not care what they did in the bedroom that was their own businesses but he was still a bit shell shocked. Jack mumbled out some lame excuse about needing to go get dry cleaning or something before grabbing his leather jacket and leaving the house quickly.


End file.
